


Eliza's Tea Party

by georgesjungle2



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgesjungle2/pseuds/georgesjungle2
Summary: Mrs. Campion isn't what we believe her to be.
Relationships: Eliza Campion/Sidney Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Eliza's Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to figure out how to paint Mrs. Campion in a better light.
> 
> Here's my observation.
> 
> Short and sweet.

Mrs. Campion has returned to London after her mourning period to Mr. Campion. A wealthy widow, she knows all too well how the lure of fortune brings fortune hunters out of the woodwork. When she sees Sidney dancing with a young lady, she inquires only to find out that the lady is of no consequence, no connections and definitely no money.

Knowing she wronged Sidney all those years ago herself when she married for money and how unloved she was in that marriage, she vows to do what she needs to ensure Sidney is not ensnared by someone who only wants him for his money.

As they walked in Sanditon and he shows her the progress (or in her mind the lack of), she comments that things are the same in Sanditon. Sidney replies that at first glance perhaps, but he doubted very much they were the same people they had been ten years ago.

Ten years ago, Eliza had wanted to marry for love, but she was not foolish. If her father hadn’t died, and her uncle taken her in, she would had been living a life far different than the one she had always dreamed of. She also had responsibilities to marry well, first to pay back her uncle (who had kept a very tight ledger), provide for her mother and her step siblings.

She wanted Sidney, but as the second son, it was highly unlikely he would be able to provide for her that much. If Tom had died, he would have to assume all of Tom’s liabilities and they were extensive. Then, there was Diana and Arthur, who were always sick with some affliction. She had to be practical.

During the regatta, she has made her sentiments known. First, to Sidney that certainly it was just an infatuation of the young girl’s innocence. Then, as she watched him with her in the rowboat, she knew he was not thinking properly. If anyone else had seen them, he would be required to marry the chit to save her reputation. She had made some remarks about being a farmer’s daughter that likes to read books, with no place in society. A society that Sidney had managed to raised himself up to. When she had asked for him to return to London with her, he had declined.

Then, something happened as he arrived at her home in the evening not long after that. Listening to his story, he mentioned how Tom had mismanaged property in Sanditon. Eliza pursed her lips. It was more like the young girl had mismanaged the paperwork. She had heard how Tom had the girl organizing his desk. She would know plenty about the Parker’s money and obligations. She probably even knew that if something was to happen to Tom, everything would go to Sidney.

So, she made a deal with Sidney with favorable terms for herself of course under a marriage contract. She silently decided she would determine if the young lady was really one that loved Sidney or if she was just after his money. If it was just his money, certainly, a forced separation would show Sidney the girl’s true intention. If however, it was love, a stout love, well time will tell. She married for convenience before. Another marriage of convenience would not be bad, especially with one like Sidney.

The first interaction she had was when Sidney had gone to Babington Hall to attend Lord Babington’s wedding. She was vastly surprised at the small affair. She watched Miss Heywood from afar as she congratulated the happy couple. Lord Babington’s wife was an aloof woman. She needed to get to know her since Sidney considered Lord Babington one of his closest friends. He was much better than Mr. Crowe.

She only had a few interactions with that man, and it was a few too many. The man generally drank too much and was not subtle about whatever the topic of conversation was. He had made some quip about how lovely Miss Heywood looked standing up front of the church. Then, she heard Lady Denham say something about her being next to be walking down the aisle.

She interceded for Sidney as Miss Heywood was talking with Sidney. Certainly, he should see she was trying to lure him in! She could not believe how a naïve young lady could lead a man like Sidney from becoming what he truly was meant to be: a formable businessman in London. Sure, he had become successful in Antigua. But he had gave his slaves their freedom. He must learn how business in London is really conducted. Through women’s tea parties and social events. She would make sure he become all he could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
